


Memories of the Heart

by a89bluefire



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a89bluefire/pseuds/a89bluefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora looks back on the memories of his childhood and remembers how he learned to listen to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the Heart

He was the most beautiful boy that I had ever seen; with flowing silver hair that glowed at even the barest hint of sun.

He was everything back then, and I…... I was nothing.

We lived on an island, he and I; a very small one, with nothing around it for days. The boy spent most of his time with me, trying to understand the “simple, yet confusing” boy that I was, he said.

I never believed him. I was convinced he was in love with the girl that was fascinated with us, and that she was in love with him. How much of a fool I was back then, unable to see what was right in front of me.

We went star gazing one summer, just pulled the blankets from our beds and laid them over the sand. We stayed up for hours, just watching the stars sparkle and finding shapes that started to stretch the imagination more and more. We finally fell asleep sometime before dawn, and when I awoke they were both curled around me. At the time, I assumed they were trying to be closer to each other and I just happened to be in the way.

A year later, we spent the day having fake sword fights on the beach and collecting driftwood to build a fire. We spent the rest of the night telling ghost stories. Hers were the scariest, filled with strange monsters and haunting places. I was so scared that I leaned closer to the boy, the solidness of him beside me comforting. To my surprise, he put his arm around me and whispered in my ears the sweetest words I had ever heard:

“Don’t be afraid, Sora, I’ll protect you. I’ll always protect you.”

His arm was solid and warm on my shoulders, his breath gently brushing against my ear. I think that was the night I fell in love with him.

Not long after that, the girl confessed to me. I hadn’t realized, yet, how I felt about the boy, so I told her that I liked her too. She was the one I was supposed to like, and I felt differently about her than I did him, so I thought must.

Everyone was expecting it, so who was I to disappoint them and think I knew better?

I was determined to make it work... but the more I tried, the more I thought of him. When I was on a date with her, I was thinking of jokes for him; when we drew on the cave walls, my drawings looked more like him than they did her; and when we were staring up at the stars, the constellations all looked like him. Through all this, he was strangely distant; never seeming to have time for us. He always had something to do on the other side of the island or out at sea.

As the months passed, he became even more distant and she started doing little things that didn’t bother me at first; but as time moved on, began to upset me. She would hold my hand and kiss my cheek, as if she always had to be touching me. Things that had been so innocent when we were younger, but seemed to bother me now that we were older. Looking back, she could probably feel me slipping away like sand through her fingers. I tried to talk to her about it, but I didn’t know what to say so I began avoiding her instead. For months this went on, only getting worse. She probably thought that it was her fault, and I feel sorry about that; but it was never about her.

I began spending most of my time at the cliffs overlooking the sea. I would sit on our tree for hours and just stare out at the water. It was there that he found me, lost in thoughts so far away that I almost fell when he laid a hand on my shoulder. His hand was so hot that it almost burned, but I would not have asked him to move it for the world. I had missed him so much; his absence was like a hole that no amount of time spent with her could fill. He chuckled as he steadied me.

“Take it easy, Sora, it’s just me,” he said. Then, his smile slowly faded and he just stood there and stared at me for what seemed like forever. His eyes were as hot as his hand and I thought they must see right through me. Who knows how long we would have stayed like that if I had not seen a ship in the distance, or what would have happened.

Every once in awhile, we would get a traveler. They usually came out of the blue and left the same way, leaving not even a ripple in their wake. This one was different, though. He brought shadows and death to our peaceful world, leaving the home we had known all our lives as nothing but pieces strewn throughout the worlds.

The boy and girl were two of those pieces, disappearing for what everyone thought was forever. I never believed it. I searched as hard as I could, telling myself that I was looking for both of them; but in my heart, I knew I was really only looking for him. Memories of him kept me looking, kept my heart strong so that I could face what I had to do to get him back.

She was my friend, and I did love her her; but I could never love her the way I was supposed to. I think I knew it even then, but I was too scared to admit it.

When I finally found him, he was far from himself. He thought that I had forgotten about him, only caring about her. That boy had grown darker than I could have ever imagined and try as I might, he slipped away from me like shadows in the darkness. I tried to tell him how I felt, but he didn’t give me the chance and I didn’t have the words even if he had.

We went back and forth for a long time, fighting on opposite sides. He grew darker in the name of friendship and I tried to bring him back; but in the end, his heart was stronger than the darkness. I made friends and enemies, traveled through worlds, won and lost battles, and eventually we were together again.

Worlds away from our home, we were finally together at long last.

We were not the same children that played at sword fights and built rafts to sail away to distant shores. We had grown during our adventures. The boy was a man, and I… I was too. I now had the words to tell them both how I felt, but they were unnecessary. They already knew, because they could see it in the way I smiled at him.

The only thing that could have been more obvious than my smile, was his. 


End file.
